This Mysterious Girl
by Karshiva
Summary: A girl is found injured in the forests of Berk and is from a clan killed by Alvin.There is something mysterious about this girl,she has a birthmark and managed to tame a Night Fury.As time passes,Hiccup is falling in love with her while Toothless is falling in love with the girl's Night Fury,Twilight.Will her dark secrets be revealed and will Hiccup still love her for who she is?
1. Discovery

_**This Mysterious Girl Chapter 1: Discovery**_

It was a sunny day in the island of Berk. Astrid was flying on her dragon, Stormfly, over the forest. She looked down and saw something blue and black in a clearing and, curious, flew down to see what it was.

When they landed, Astrid slid off of Stormfly and cautiously walked over to the blue and black. She peeked over a bush and gasped softly. A Viking girl she had never seen before was covered in cuts and bruises, laying beside a….Night Fury.

Never before had she seen another Night Fury other than Toothless. It curled around the girl protectively, whining ever now and then. She tiptoed closer and heard the girl groan in pain. "Help…me,"she heard the girl moan. Astrid nodded to herself. Help! She had to help!

She hurried back to Stormfly and climbed on. Flying back to Berk, she landed inside the arena where the other dragon riders were and Hiccup. She knew Hiccup could help the girl. "Hiccup!"she yelled, running toward him.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid looking flustered and worried. "What is it Astrid?"he asked. 'I was flying over the forest when a saw a Viking girl with cuts and bruises all over her and….and a Night Fury was curled around her!"she blurted out.

Her statement caused everyone to turn and look at her. "Another Night Fury? Now this I gotta see!"exclaimed Snotlout, excitedly. Hiccup was puzzled, Toothless was the only Night Fury until now. He noticed Toothless' ears perked up with interest. No doubt he wanted to see another of his kind. But…no other Vikings had made peace with dragons and judging from Astrid's face, the Viking girl wasn't from Berk.

Hiccup quickly got on Toothless's back and said to Astrid, "Take me to her." Astrid nodded. She climbed on top of Stormfly and flew off, with Hiccup and the others following behind.

They landed near the clearing where Astrid saw the girl. All of them slid off their dragon's backs and walked slowly to the clearing. They peeked over the bush and true to Astrid's word, the girl lay down, the Night Fury curled around.

Hiccup slowly walked over to them, the Night Fury lifted it's head and growled warningly. "It's ok, I'm here to help,"said Hiccup. He held out his hand for the Night Fury. It looked at him with it's green eyes before pressing its snout against his hand softly, showing that it trusted him.

Hiccup smiled. The Night Fury slowly uncurled its body, careful not to hurt the girl. The others walked beside him and got a good look at her.

She had a brown fur vest like Hiccup's, a dark blue shirt with a ripped dark blue skirt, a white-ish blue belt and blue leggings, a slightly lighter blue shade for her shoes, light blue fingerless gloves that were cut off at the knuckles with a loop around her index fingers and with a necklace around her neck.

She had a mark on her right shoulder, either a tattoo or a birthmark. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a braid, falling against her fair skin, and it almost seemed her hair had a rainbow sheen to it.

In contrast to her skin, she had nasty cuts and bruises all over. The girl whimpered in pain, wincing.

Hiccup gently picked the girl up and set her on Toothless' back. The girl's Night Fury looked at Toothless and made a concerned noise. Toothless responded and it glanced at the girl. "We have to take her to the village so that she can be treated,"ordered Hiccup. The others nodded and climbed onto their dragon's backs.

Hiccup sat behind the girl and rested her head against his shoulder, the girl winced slightly but stayed still. They took off and flew at a slow pace, so they won't have to worry about her falling off. Her Night Fury flew beside Toothless, giving Hiccup a look that said "Will she be ok?" "She'll be fine,"Hiccup assured it. It whined a little, looking at the girl. Hiccup's eyes softened, the Night Fury must care a lot for the girl. He looked at the girl's face and felt his heart grow and he smiled.

They landed near Hiccup's house, causing the surrounding Vikings to gasp, partially because there was another Night Fury and that the dragons startled them for a moment.

Hiccup quickly got off of Toothless' back and brought the girl to his room. "Go get the healer,"he instructed. The others nodded and went off to do so. Just then, Hiccup's father, Stoic, appeared.

"Hello son, what are you d-. Great Thor! What happened to the lass?"Stoic exclaimed when he saw the girl. "I don't know, we found her bruised with cuts all over and was laying down with a Night Fury,"Hiccup explained.

"Another Night Fury? Is it tamed?'asked Stoic. Hiccup nodded and Stoic sighed in relief. Something caught his eye and Stoic bent down to look at the girl's shoulder. There was a mark of a crescent moon with a few stars around it.

"Odin's beard! This is Cheryl from the Dragon Hearts Clan! The Dragon Hearts weren't very friendly with dragons. She's the clan chief's daughter, only she has that birthmark on her! But…what's my old friend's daughter doing out here? And with a Night Fury?"he wondered out loud.

Hiccup stared down at the girl, Cheryl. A chief's daughter, from a clan that hadn't made peace with Dragons, with a Night Fury. It was a lot to take in.

Suddenly, both of them heard the sound of claws scraping against wood, and the other Night Fury popped its head out. It whined and nudged Cheryl, as if asking her to get up. Slowly, Cheryl's eyes opened.

The first thing she saw was her Night Fury, then she looked at Hiccup with her brown eyes. For a moment, Hiccup could have sworn that there was a spark in her eyes for a moment. He didn't know that Cheryl saw the same thing happen with him. Hiccup suddenly felt that he didn't want to leave Cheryl, ever.

"Where am I?"she asked. Hiccup nearly blushed at the sound of her voice. It was like music to her ears.

"You're on Berk. Just in case you don't know, we've made peace with dragons,"said Hiccup, smiling. She blushed pink and smiled back. "That's good to know, at least no one with kill Twilight,"she looked to the Night Fury at 'Twilight'.

Twilight whined happily and nuzzled her hand, causing her rider to smile. But she winced when a sharp pain traveled up from her arms. "Ow…"she moaned.

"I think it's best if you didn't move too much,"said Stoic. Cheryl turned to Stoic and said "It's nice to meet you, Chief Stoic, my father told me much about you."

Stoic smiled. "I'm glad Sela and Ansgar's daughter is alright." Cheryl gave a sad smile. Just then, the others came back with the healer. The healer bent down and examined Cheryl wounds.

"Her injuries are not deep, in a weeks time, they will heal. Apply this on your wounds every day till the week over,"the healer said while giving Cheryl some ointment.

Cheryl smiled softly and nodded. The healer smiled down at her and got up. Before going down the stairs, the healer turned and smiled. "Rest well…Cheryl of the Dragon Hearts Clan." With that, she disappeared from their view.

"Dragon Hearts Clan?"asked Astrid. "It's the clan where my father was in charge of,"said Cheryl softly. A tear escaped from her eyes and everyone watched as it slowly slid down her face.

Hiccup lifted a hand and gently wiped the tear away. He didn't know why but, he wanted to see her happy. Astrid bent down and gently touched Cheryl's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Now, Cheryl was sobbing silently as she stuttered out. "M-my parents were m-murdered by A-Alvin the T-Treacherous. The whole of my clan was murdered, all except me, my father made me run away, so I wouldn't get hurt…I watched as everyone died…it was horrible."

Everyone stared at her, horrified. "What?! Alvin killed Sela and Ansgar?! Ooh…I'm going to kill him!"Stoic bellowed in anger.

The gang could only watch Cheryl as she cried her heart out. Hiccup hugged her as Twilight whined and nuzzled her.

After a while, Cheryl calmed down and stopped crying. "Could I stay here?"she whispered. Everyone smiled and nodded. She returned it with one of her own smiles, it wasn't happy…but hopeful.

Stoic's eyes softened. "You can stay. Anything for my friends' daughter." Cheryl smiled, and this time it reached her eyes, warmth and hope radiated off of her, causing everyone to stared at her, bewildered by her beauty.

"Thank you."she whispered.


	2. Berk

_**This Mysterious Girl Chapter 2: Berk**_

_**Note: Bold italics for dragons speaking.**_

Cheryl sat up from the bed and stretched, although she winced a little in pain. She pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs of the bed. Yawning, she walked over to where Twilight lay and scratched her behind the ear. Twilight made a purring sound before opening her big green eyes.

Cheryl chuckled and went downstairs with Twilight following her. Stoic and Hiccup were already there, having breakfast. Beside Hiccup was Toothless who was eating some fish. Hiccup turned to Cheryl and smiled, causing her heart to start thumping. "Good morning Cheryl, Twilight."

"Good morning Hiccup, Toothless and Chief Stoick,"She smiled while greeting politely. "What's with Chief? You can call me Uncle Stoick,"bellowed Stoick, smiling. Cheryl giggled lightly. Hiccup turned away to hide a blush. He just didn't know why Cheryl's actions made him blush.

He noticed that Toothless was looking at Twilight with an adoring expression. He smiled. He held out a plate food for Cheryl and smiled. "Here."

Cheryl smiled and reached out a hand. She took the plate as their hands brushed against each other, causing them to both turn away while blushing. She sat down beside Hiccup, starting to eat while still blushing. She had a piece of fish on her plate along with chicken, a small piece of pie and bread. She made a face at the fish and tossed it to Twilight, who gobbled it down and licked her lips.

Cheryl smiled down at Twilight. She turned to Hiccup with a worried look on her face. "Sorry…I don't like fish. For some reason, I get sick when I eat it,"she murmured.

Hiccup smiled gently at her. "Nah…it's ok."

Her face instantly brightened and she gave a dazzling smile, shocking Hiccup by how she seemed even more pretty when she smiled…wait what? He just met her!

"Do you want me to show you around Berk afterwards?"He asked. The Viking girl nodded as she ate. She swallowed and said, "I need to find some things in the forest though. I briefly remembered they were knocked off."

Hiccup nodded. Cheryl finished her breakfast and stood up. "Come on Twilight,"she said as she walked to the door. Twilight stretched and followed Cheryl. Both Vikings and their dragons went out of the door.

"Hey, Hiccup, I need to go to the forest to get my stuff first. Wanna come?"She asked. Hiccup nodded. "Sure."

Cheryl then climbed on Twilight's back and the Night Fury took off. Hiccup quickly got on Toothless and flew after her. They flew to the forest side by side.

Cheryl grinned at Hiccup. "I bet you didn't know that I knew how to fly on a dragon,"she said when she saw the look of surprise on Hiccup's face.

Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin. They landed at the spot where they found her and Cheryl got off of Twilight and walked around the area. Her eyes scanned the area before falling onto something blue.

She walked over and pulled out a blue bow with a quiver of arrows and a saddle. She checked if there were any damages to them and nodded to herself. She slung the bow and quivers around her shoulders and grabbed the saddle.

She brought it over to Twilight and placed it on her back. She checked if it was fastened properly before getting on the saddle. "Lead the way,"she grinned. Hiccup smiled at her and took off. Cheryl and Twilight followed behind. Hiccup first brought Cheryl to the Great Hall, explaining that the Viking warriors strategize attacks, eat, study, if they were in Dragon Training, hide in there during bouts of bad weather or celebrate.

He brought Cheryl inside with their dragons following. Some Vikings were there and gave cautious looks at Twilight; some were staring at Cheryl's necklace and birthmark. Her necklace was a light blue and white crescent moon on a thread with pinkish gem-like beads.

Cheryl's eyes scanned the Hall. It was a large room with a circular table at the center with normal tables surrounding it. It also had a golden statue that looked like a Grapple Grounder. Cheryl walked around, drinking in every detail. She saw the portraits of the past Viking Chiefs with their sons. Her eyes landed on Hiccup's portrait with his father and she smiled.

She thought he looked cute and whoever painted the portrait was really good. Her face fell as she was reminded of her parents. Her eyes started tearing and she blinked, causing them to slide down her pallid cheeks.

She didn't notice that Hiccup was standing beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head. Hiccup's heart nearly broke. She had a very hollow look on her face, as if she was nothing more then a shell of herself.

He gave her a hug, which she returned immediately, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her body trembled in attempt not to cry. "Sorry…I was reminded of my parents,"she said as she pulled away.

Hiccup smiled gently at her. "It's ok. I lost my mother when I was little,"he confessed. Cheryl smiled, the hollow look in her eyes disappearing.

"Where to next?" She asked, hoping to shift the mood to something happier. "Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge,"Hiccup replied.

Cheryl quirked an eyebrow in question. "Gobber is the blacksmith and the dragon dentist. Previously he made weapons for fighting dragons and when we made peace with them, he was out of work for a while until after pulling out Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang's tooth. Turns out, Hookfang was having a toothache. So Gobber could use his weapons for dentist purposes,"Hiccup explained.

Cheryl smiled at him, causing his heart to race. "I'm betting that you helped him out. You did a good thing Hiccup. Something a future chief would do,"she praised him. Hiccup blushed. "H-how did you know?"He asked.

Cheryl winked, "I'll tell you later, it's a secret that only I know." Hiccup quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity. They decided to walk to the Forge, their Night Furies walking behind them.

"_**Hi…I'm Twilight. You're Toothless, aren't you?"**_said Twilight. Toothless nodded, blushing, if dragons could blush.

"_**Yeah. Nice to meet you. I didn't expect to see another Night Fury, and with a Viking not from Berk,"**_Toothless stated.

Twilight chuckled, _**"I know, but we….bonded I guess, she was the only one who didn't hate our kind. I met her when I was injured in a raid and had crash landed. She found me and took care of me. It was tense at first but…in time we trusted each other and became bonded. I'd do anything to protect her, even if it means I have to die. I owe her that much as….her parents found me out and tried to kill me but Cheryl protected me. I don't know how but her birthmark glowed and suddenly we were surrounded by this ball of energy. Her parents decided to let me stay as long as I don't show myself to other Vikings."**_

Twilight had a faraway look in her eyes. Possibly remembering that time. Toothless looked at her, he knew the feeling, he owed Hiccup so much.

Their riders where having their own conversation while they were talking. "So…Hiccup…how did your clans make peace with dragons?"Cheryl asked.

"Well, once during a raid I wanted to prove to everyone that I could fight and capture dragons so I built a catapult that threw a bola. I went outside and waited. I saw something black moving in the sky and I shot at it. The black object fell past Raven Point.

Once the raid had ended, I was sent back to the house because my dad had to 'clean up my mess'. As soon as I got to my house I ran out from the back door and to Raven Point. I searched everywhere for it and was about to give up when I saw a tree broken in half. Beside there were scales black as night.

I followed them to an area and saw Toothless. Still tied up. I attempted to kill him but I couldn't do it. I saw that he was just as scared as I am. I released him but he couldn't fly. I helped him regain flight and learnt more about dragons. We soon trusted each other and had a bond.

Once when I had to take my final exam by killing a Monstrous Nightmare. I tried to show everyone that dragons weren't harmless but my dad made it harder and it attacked me. It made Toothless come to my rescue and dad was furious.

I accidentally revealed where the Dragon's Nest was and how to get there so the took Toothless away. I managed to convince the other Vikings kids to help out and we defeated the -" "The Red Death,"Cheryl finished for him.

Hiccup gave her a questioning look but she shrugged. They stopped in front of the Forge where they could hear and see Gobber working and singing at the same time. Cheryl tried to stifle a laugh, so as not to seem rude.

They entered with their dragons into the forge. Gobber paused when he heard the two enter. His eyes widened at Cheryl and Twilight and exclaimed, "Odin's beard! It's the lass and the other Night Fury! Nice to finally meet the daughter of Sela and Ansgar!,"Gobber shook Cheryl's hand, "they were good Vikings. Sorry for the news."

Cheryl gave a sad smile. "It's alright,"she managed to say. Twilight whined and nuzzled her hand. The Viking girl smiled down at the Night Fury and patted its head. Hiccup lifted a hand and squeezed her shoulder gently.

Gobber smiled a little at her. "Would ye like the see my tools of trade? I'm sure Hiccup here told you that I am a dentist,"he asked. Cheryl nodded while Twilight cocked her head to one side.

Gobber then gave Cheryl a little tour. He explained which tool does what and how it helps. Cheryl paid attention and seemed fascinated that even dragons had toothaches.

After the little tour, Hiccup suggested that they go to the elder's house and Gobber decided to come along.

They walked to the elder's house, with Hiccup explaining to Cheryl about Gothi. Cheryl listened attentively.

They reached the house and climbed to the little balcony where Gothi was. The old woman smiled a little at Cheryl and Twilight. She held out her hand in greeting and Cheryl shook it gently.

The old woman took her staff and drew in the sand in a box. She formed some pictures and smiled at Cheryl again. Cheryl looked down at the drawings and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Elder Gothi,"she said politely.

Gobber and Hiccup were shocked. Only Gobber knew what Gothi's drawings meant. Cheryl had a knowing smirk on her face and giggled. Gothi then pointed to Cheryl's birthmark, asking a silent question.

Cheryl did some gestures with her hands in answer and Gothi nodded. She drew some more drawings and Cheryl read them.

Hiccup turned to Gobber. "What did Gothi say?"he asked. Gobber answered, "She says the lass is a very special one. She knew her parents before she was born but this was the first time she'd seen the lass."

"How did Gothi know who she was?"Hiccup asked again. "She says the birthmark is a huge giveaway since only Cheryl has it,"Gobber explained. Hiccup frowned, her birthmark made her easy to recognize as only Cheryl's parents, had a daughter with it and he briefly wondered the meaning behind it.

He also wondered what was her full name. He was, however, snapped out of his thoughts when Cheryl waved her hand in front of his face. He blushed in embarrassment and Cheryl giggled, kissing him on the cheek and called him cute.

It caused him to blush more. Cheryl blushed too and averted her gaze to Twilight, who was talking with Toothless.

In the middle of the dragons' conversation, Twilight muttered something causing Cheryl to flick her ear. Twilight looked at her rider and saw the fear in those brown eyes. She gave an apologetic whine and Cheryl scratched her behind the ear.

Cheryl looked up at Hiccup and gestured that they go. They got on their dragons and flew off, flying over to Hiccup's house. They had spent the whole day touring Berk and they were both exhausted and hungry.

They entered the house and had their dinner. They bid each other and their dragons goodnight and went to sleep. Tomorrow Hiccup would introduce Cheryl to the other Viking teens.

Hiccup walked silently to where Cheryl was sleeping and his jaw dropped down in shock. She looked like an angel when she slept, her long lashes curled against her cheeks, she seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Without thinking, Hiccup placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she smiled softly, and Hiccup could have sworn he had heard her say, "Thank you. Hiccup."


	3. New Friends

_**A/N:I'm so sorry I updated late! I had school and homework so I didn't have time. Well, I tried making it as long as I could. Enjoy!**_

_**This Mysterious Girl Chapter 3: New Friends **_

Hiccup woke up the next morning, stretching. He got up from bed and went downstairs, his father was already there, eating breakfast, but there wasn't any sign of Cheryl or Twilight.

"Dad? Where's Cheryl and Twilight?"He asked. "She said she was going to explore for a little while, she brought Twilight with her, she should be back in a moment,"was his dad's reply.

Sure enough, the door opened and Cheryl and Twilight's head popped from behind the door. "Morning,"she greeted with a smile, causing Hiccup to blush, not going unnoticed by his dad. She sat beside Hiccup and ate her breakfast, tossing some fish to Twilight, who gobbled it up eagerly.

Cheryl giggled at her dragon friend and petted it on the head. She finished her breakfast and stood up; she smiled at Hiccup and asked, "So, what's the agenda for today?"

Hiccup smiled at her, making her blush, and replied, "I'm gonna introduce you to the other Viking teens." She stared at him emotionlessly for a moment before nodding. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it.

They both walked out of Hiccup's house and got on their dragons, flying to the training area, where the other Viking teens are. They both entered, causing the other Vikings and their dragons to look up.

"Hey guys,"greeted Hiccup, Cheryl gave a tiny smile and a little wave. "Hey, Hiccup, so we finally get to see her without injuries,"Astrid chuckled, Cheryl looked away in embarrassment.

"Anyway, this is Cheryl,"he introduced her, "Cheryl, meet Astrid,"he pointed to Astrid, "Snotlout,"he pointed to Snotlout, who was staring at her, "Fishlegs,"pointing to Fishlegs, "and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut,"he said, pointing to the twins.

Cheryl gave them a smile and bowed, "Nice to meet you, this is Twilight,"she says, gesturing to the other Night Fury. Twilight made a friendly sound as she looked at them.

Astrid smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Cheryl. By the way, could you tell us your full name or formal name if you put it that way,"Astrid asked. Everyone turned to look at her, even Hiccup; she hardly mentioned her full name.

She smiled a little and answered, "Cheryl Luna Dragonheart the Third, at your service." Hiccup thought it was a beautiful name.

"Is there a reason why you're called that?"Hiccup asked. Cheryl nodded, took a deep breath and started explaining, "My first name Cheryl means 'darling gem'. My parents named me that because once when dad was exploring a cave, he found a gem that had the word 'Darling' carved and gave it to Mom. It also means beloved, I was loved my many apparently.

Luna is my middle name, I was called that because firstly, I had the moon birthmark and secondly, I was born during the full moon. Dragonheart, as you know, is the name of my clan and my last name, my ancestors were known to have a heart like a dragon, thus the name."

"Your parents must have though very carefully,"said Astrid with a smile. Cheryl smiled back, it was a small one, but Hiccup thought it was definitely better than with no expression as he couldn't shake off the image of that hollow look she had, he didn't like that look.

He never knew that someone could have so much sorrow. Cheryl smiled brighter this time, "Ok. Enough about me, I wanna know about you guys, so spill."

The little group of six-now-seven started chatting about all sorts of things; be it dragons, hunting strategies, favorite color and other general information.

Twilight nudged Cheryl and growled softly, "_**Cheryl, can we be introduced to the other dragons? It's been a while since the last time we encountered other dragons.**_" "Ok Twilight,"Cheryl said, patting Twilight's head.

She turned to the group. "Twilight says that she wants to meet your dragons, is that ok?"She asked. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?"Cheryl asked. "You…understood her?" exclaimed Snotlout. The brunette shrugged as if understanding dragons was as simple as breathing. "I've always understood dragons, not abnormal to me…I'm not exactly normal myself."

Astrid was the first to snap out of the shock. "I'm fine with it. You can meet Stormfly! She's a Deadly Nadder!" "Hookfang is my Monstrous Nightmare!"Snotlout interjected, trying to impress her.

"Meatlug is my Gronckle, she's really sweet,"said Fishlegs. "Barf and Belch is our awesome Hideous Zippleback,"boasted the twins.

Cheryl smiled, "They sound like wonderful dragons." "They are, come on,"cried Astrid, grabbing Cheryl's hand and leading her to the training area, again.

The dragons looked up and gave friendly growls to Twilight and her rider. Cheryl smiled at all of them. The Viking teens walked to their respective dragons. Astrid stood proudly beside Stormfly and Cheryl gave the Nadder a gentle pat on her nose, earning a happy growl.

The Dragonheart girl then focused her attention on the twins' Zippleback. She patted the two heads and they nodded at her. She then moved to Fishlegs' Gronckle, who was staring at her. She giggled and stroked it head gently, earning a content growl.

She then focused on the Monstrous Nightmare, who looked at her curiously. She held out a hand and let it sniff it. It gave her a satisfied look and nuzzled her hand gently, making her smile.

"I've met them and I think they're absolutely wonderful,"Cheryl exclaimed happily, a smile on her face. The guys blushed while the 2 girls smiled back. Twilight walked over to the dragons.

"_**Nice to meet you. I am Twilight. You must be Stormfly,**_"she nodded to the Deadly Nadder, "_**Meatlug,**_" flicking a ear at the Gronckle, "_**Barf and Belch,**_"she turned her head to the Hideous Zippleback, "_**and Hookfang. Pleased to meet all of you. It's been a while since me and Cheryl has encountered other dragons.**_" she greeted politely.

"_**Nice to meet you too, Twilight. We haven't seen another Night Fury other than Toothless there,"**_said Stormfly gesturing at Toothless with her wing.

"_**Well…we Night Furies are hard to find," **_Toothless commented, chuckling. Twilight jumped a little. '_When did he get there? It's hard enough that I like him and…Twilight! Stop it!' _Twilight thought in her head.

It didn't help that she liked Toothless, he was a Night Fury, he was also a male, and he was also cute. Scratch that, he looked handsome in Twilight's eyes. She blushed if dragons could blush.

"_**You've already met my rider, Cheryl Luna Dragonheart. Wonderful ain't she?"**_Twilight looked at the human girl in question admiringly.

"_**Yes, we've met her. I'm sure all of us here like her. And it's quite exciting to see another Viking not from Berk with a dragon. Not many Vikings from other places are friendly with dragons,"**_said Hookfang.

"_**Cheryl is amazing. She's done so much for me. It may be strange, but I consider her as a sister, she cares a lot for me as I do her,"**_Twilight commented, smiling.

"_**We can see that. We care as much for our riders. However, I sense your rider is special, as is Toothless' rider,"**_commented Barf.

"_**I've sensed it too, but I do not understand why, that is a mystery that I wish to solve,"**_Twilight stated.

The dragons heard their riders call for them and they walked over. Hiccup knelt down and asked, "Wanna go flying? We can show Twilight and Cheryl Berk from the skies."

Toothless nodded eagerly, he liked Twilight a lot and wanted to show her around. He could tell that Hiccup wanted to show Cheryl around too. He saw the way Hiccup's eyes lit up whenever he wanted to show Cheryl something.

Hiccup smiled, "That's good." He stood up and got on Toothless. "Come on guys!"he called as he and Toothless took off. "Hey! Wait for us!"yelled Astrid as she and the others got on their dragons and flew after them.

Cheryl laughed as she felt the wind blow in her face, she felt free….she felt safe. She stared at the bird's eye view of Berk, it was a wonderful sight. "This is wonderful!"she shouted against the wind and at the speed that they were going.

"Glad you like it!"everyone yelled back, smiling. Cheryl smiled, then it changed into a smirk as she thought of something. She whispered something into Twilight's ear and they zoomed in front of the other teens at a fast speed.

Twilight did a loop and at the right moment, Cheryl jumped off and 'dived' down, causing the others to gasp in horror. "Cheryl!"Hiccup yelled, stopping.

Cheryl just smirked. While diving she spun around as sparkly objects surrounded her and burst into color and just as she was about to hit the ground, Twilight caught her on her back and swooped back up to where the others were.

Twilight did one more loop, the force of the wind causing Cheryl's hair string to become loose and let her hair escape its confines. Her long, wavy, waist-length hair that curled at the tips flew out behind her.

She let out a jolly laugh as she and Twilight stopped in front of the Viking teens, her brown hair cascading down like a waterfall and flowing through the wind. "That was amazing!"she exclaimed happily, smiling at them.

"Cheryl! You scared m- um I mean us!"yelled Hiccup, blushing at the slip of the tongue. Cheryl noticed and blushed a little. "Sorry….it's been a while since I've had this much fun,"she apologized.

"Nah, it's ok, just give a warning next time. And you gotta teach me that trick!"said Astrid, smiling. Cheryl smiled back and continued flying with Twilight, the others following them.

"Hey, wanna go to the clouds?"Hiccup asked and everyone nodded. He urged Toothless to fly upwards, as did the others. They burst through the clouds, the scenery changed, now they were surrounded by pinks, yellows and purples.

Cheryl flew Twilight beside him, her hair flying behind her. "This is beautiful Hiccup!"she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed. 'You're beautiful, Cheryl,' he thought as he watched her look around in awe as they flew beside each other on their dragons, the others following them.

Night was falling. The group and their dragons flew back to the village and landed. "Thanks for today everyone!"said Cheryl, waving goodbye to them as she, Hiccup, Twilight and Toothless walked back to the Haddock house. They smiled and waved back as they went home with their own dragons.

Cheryl smiled and turned to face Hiccup, hugging him. Hiccup was shocked. He hugged her back as his cheeks colored. "Thanks so much for today Hiccup! I haven't had this much fun or joyfulness in years!"she said happily, pulling away from the hug and kissing his cheek.

Hiccup blushed as they continued walking back to his house. He lifted a hand and touched the place where Cheryl's lips had just been. He wondered how they would feel on his li….he stopped the thought.

'I've only known her for a few days for Thor's sake!'he mentally yelled at himself. They reached the house and entered. They had their dinner with Hiccup's father and they chatted as Stoic asked about their day.

Cheryl chattered excitedly about how much fun they had. Stoic had smiled and complimented that she looked lovelier with her hair let down. She thanked him for the compliment and said to him that it was Hiccup's idea for the fun they had and she commented that he was really sweet.

It made Hiccup blush and smile shyly at her, who in turn blushed as she had been ranting about him. After dinner, both walked up to their rooms, not before Cheryl kissed Hiccup's cheek and darted to her room saying 'good night' while blushing.

Hiccup blushed and said good night and went to his room. He laid down on his head and thought about the fun day they had. He had made Cheryl smile. He just loved her smile, he didn't know why. It was, to him, ten times better than her hollow look yesterday. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Cheryl on the other hand was thinking about how sweet it was of Hiccup for thinking of such fun things to do. She blushed red as she thought about how cute he looked when he blushed. He made her feel….alive and happy. She hadn't felt this happy in 2 years ever since her parents and clan were killed.

She felt sad at the thought…but quickly remembering Hiccup's sweetness, forgot the matter, for now. She snuggled into her blankets and went into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
